The Xenomorphian Knight
by possibly Gigan
Summary: They are siblings, but by unnatural means. He is human, she is xenomorph. Together, they shattered the mold when they were cast. Now they work together to make sure their hive is the best it can be.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we are.**

**Now, this is NOT MY IDEA! This is based on The Xenomorph queen, and her human sister by Jammikkar, who has not updated it since 11/24/2018. If asked, I will take this down without hesitation, I just love the idea, and want to expand upon it in my own way. So, without further ado, let's begin**

(LINE BREAK)

The planet's identification is Echo-Gamma-75. It's a research base owned by the Wayland-Yutani corporation. What are they researching? Only one of the most deadly alien races humanity has discovered, the xenomorphs. Their current test? What happens when a woman is giving birth to a chest burster and a baby at the same time. The woman's pained screams were heard by the researchers, but went ignored. At the same time, the infants of both alien and human decent were born. The human was a male, and instantly began crying, to which the chest burster reacted to. It wrapped itself around the baby and nuzzled him with its smooth head. The boy stopped crying and began to coo at its sibling, instinctively recognizing it as family. Footsteps were heard, cutting the sibling's meeting short. "_I must go, brother, as if they capture me, we will never see each other again. But don't worry, when I become a queen with a powerful hive, and should the empress allow it, I will rescue you from this place."_ The chest burster mentally spoke to its sibling. The baby, while not understanding most of the words, understood the message, and let the chest burster go without a struggle. The infant xenomorph escaped through a vent, angering the scientists that they had lost a specimen.

(fifteen years later)

The baby, now a teenager named John who has black hair and emerald eyes, was running through the facility he was raised in, and resented. He got to the safe room, but the hisses of xenomorphs weren't far behind. The marine at the door looked John dead in the eyes and closed and locked the heavy metal door, leaving the boy to what was thought to be his doom. The xenomorphs reached the door, three warrior classes, and their domed heads locked onto John. the one in the middle went in close, seemed to smell him, and when it appeared to be satisfied, picked the boy up. "Well, becoming a host to a chest burster is certainly better than the assholes here." He said to himself, resigning to his fate. The warrior let out a screech, then began the trek to the hive.

(Meanwhile, with the queen on this planet)

"_My Empress, My warriors were successful. My brother and I will be reunited once more, and I thank you for letting me do this." _The queen thanked her empress, who preferred to go by her human-given name of Six. "_You're welcome, my child. He may be a human, but he is still our kin. In fact, remember that special royal jelly I had you make? Have him eat it, as it will give him some of our traits, such as our durable skin."_ Six said. The queen nodded in understanding. A screech was heard, and the queen ended the conversation, she had family to meet.

(with John)

The xenomorph carrying John ignored all the other passages in the resin-covered cave, and made a beeline for the queen's chambers. The warrior, instead of attaching the boy to the wall and putting a egg in front of him, presented him to the queen. "Oh, I guess I'm gonna be a snack for the queen instead. Well make it quick, I want off this hellhole called a planet." He said. John had stopped caring about what happened to him a long time ago. The queen picked him up and looked at him, before doing something John never expected, it spoke to him in his mind. "_Really brother? You expect me to eat you?" _John was shocked, a xenomorph just spoke to him. Only then did he notice the feeling of familiarity, and the lack of that empty space in him. Just after he realized that, a memory returned to him, his birth. "Sis? Heh, I guess you made good on your promise." John said with a grin. He was shifted to her shorter arms and hugged tightly. John enjoyed every moment of it, just as he did fourteen years ago. "_Hold on, I have a, how do you humans say it? A 'welcome home present?'" _The queen said as she put her sibling down, and let out a hiss. A moment later, a drone came in holding a green substance that John recognizes as royal jelly. "_The Empress told me to give this to you. It will connect you to the hivemind, and give you some xenomorphic traits." _The queen explained. John took the royal jelly and without hesitation, ate it. He stood there, admiring the sweet taste, before his eyes rolled up into his skull and passed out.

(hivemind, just after John ate the royal jelly)

John found himself in front of a absolutely massive xenomorph, grey in color and resembling a queen, and a '6' burned into her forehead. "_So, you're the brother of one of my queens. I'm the empress, but you can call me six"_ She spoke into his mind, or just spoke, as this was a condition of two brains directly speaking. "Yep, that would be me, John, at your service six." He introduced himself. Six chuckled, then looked at him. "_I bet you're wondering why I'm even bothering to speak to you. Truth is, I wanted to know if you want anything that hasn't already been added to you, which would be claws and talons for climbing, acidic blood, inner maw, razor tail, night vision, heat vision, and the same skin toughness as what you call a pretorian." _She explained. John thought for a moment, this was a big opportunity. Then he remembered something he hadn't touched on in a couple of years. He sent his idea to Six, who thought about it for a bit, before chuckling again. "_Interesting idea, I'll see what I can do. But for now, rest, some big changes are coming for you."_ Six said before John went fully comatose.

(a week later, hive of Echo Gamma 75)

The queen looked at the cacoon her brother was in with worry. He was to emerge any minute now, and she wondered how he would react to his changes. Just then, a clawed, yet human fist smashed through the cacoon, then retracted. It returned alongside another hand and they grabbed the edge of the shell. With a great ripping sound, the top of the egg was severed from the bottom, and showed John's new form. His fingers and toes had hardened and sharpened, ideal tools for climbing. A razor-sharp xenomorph tail extended from his waist, swishing as it's owner got used to having it. A piece of translucent chitin covered John's eyes and nose, giving him some of the 'stream-lined killing machine' looks that all xenomorphs had. He let out a breath, exposing his new inner mouth, ready to break something. On his forearms are what look to be a buckler shield made of chitin on the left hand, and a sword in its sheath on the back of his arm. He turned to his sister, and in a move of intentionally ruining the moment, joked. "Hey sis, long time no see." The queen palmed her face, silently groaning. "Oh and you need a name, can't just keep calling you sis now can I?" Now he had her attention. She had considered giving herself a name several times, but could never come up with a good one. "_What do you have in mind?" _The queen asked, curious about what name he wished to give her. "How about Sarah?" The queen thought for a while before responding. "_I like it. My name is Sarah."_ John let out a shout of success, thinking it would've taken longer to get a name right. Both siblings were completely ignorant of the vaguely avian drone in the room, sending a live feed to a cloaked ship in orbit. It's captain watched with interest, before sending a female crew member to investigate.

(LINE BREAK)

**And that's a wrap. I know, "xenomorphs can't change a human's DNA like that! That's the zerg from Starcraft's thing!" yeah well, the zerg was inspired by the xenomorphs, so I just reversed it. As for the fact that Sarah is the only queen on EG75, It's a small planet, barely big enough to have a atmosphere that humans can breathe in, so only one queen needed. Anyways, hope you guys have a good day! Chiao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jesus Christ, this took way longer than needed. But to all my fellow Americans happy late fourth! BTW a lot of John's moves will be inspired by the gladiator, centurion, and Black Prior from For Honor, now then,**

**Blatantly fake Italian accent* HERE WE GO!**

(LINE BREAK)

"Sarah, you've been wanting to ask a question for a while now, so what is it?" John sighed to his sister. He had gotten out of his cocoon a few hours ago, and despite his sister's urging, he had insisted on practicing with the short sword and buckler. And to the Xenomorph queen who had never seen a sword fighter, it was more akin to a fine dance. "_Why did you ask for human weapons? Our kind has no need for such things." _Sarah asked. John swung his buckler in a wide arc, then used the momentum to bring his sword around and slash the empty space within a second. He then turned to his massive sibling. "Because it's what I'm naturally good at. I may or may not had stolen a virtual reality trainer a few years back. And out of all the weapons that thing had, a short sword and buckler combo was what called to me the most. But, they found it a few months ago and got scared when they saw the number of hours I had logged on it. Heh, you should have seen the looks on the guards' faces when they realized I had tricked them for years on end." The hybrid explained, mirth filling his voice. Suddenly, three red dots appeared on John's chest, causing him to throw his shield up as a blue bolt of plasma streaked towards him.

(POV: unknown Yautja hunter)

A'jath, a veteran hunter and daughter to the elder of the Dark Blade Clan cursed as the hybrid boy was launched back from the impact of the plasma caster bolt. _Of course_ her shithead apprentice followed her, thinking he is ready for his first _Kiande Amedha_ hunt. The idea of hunters taking on an apprentice was an idea of her father's a few seasons back, a cover for A'jath's father trying to find a mate for her, and she got stuck with the stuck-up son of an elite hunter. Her apprentice, Dau'thah, appeared in the entrance, an air of arrogance surrounding him. He was the picture definition of a basic Yautja, with a tan hide, as opposed to A'jath's black with dark red highlights. All of his gear had the red lights synonymous with the Dark Blade Clan. Three pretorian xenomorphs moved on him, ready to kill the arrogant Yautja when a male voice rang out. "Stop!"

(back to John)

The hybrid boy looked at his buckler and grimaced at the hole the plasma left. He was lucky it didn't just go through and kill him. John looked up, crouched down, and picked up his short sword, which had fallen out of his hand. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you broke my fucking buckler, which I just got. Now you have three options: give me a new one, risk your life by running and never coming back, or you can stay and die via bitting off more you can chew." John explained, glaring at the Yautja. Dau'thath clearly did not like the carelessness in John's tone, as he charged at the hybrid with a roar. With a sharp "_shinnk,"_ the Yautja's wrist blade came out of its wrist bracer. The Yautja came at John with a sloppy downward slash, which he slightly swayed out of the way of, the silvery blades missing him by the width of a hair. The hybrid boy retaliated with a shield bash to the head, followed by a horizontal slash. While it didn't cut through the biomask, it did leave a deep gash in it across the eyes, and the shield had disoriented the Yautja long enough for John to quickly stab between the armor, causing Dau'thath to roar in pain.

The Yautja swung his wrist blade wildly, forcing John to jump back. Neon blood was leaking from the new hole in Dau'thath's chest and onto the resin on the floor. The Yautja growled in anger and decided to use his translator. "You bastard abomination, I don't know how you landed a hit on me, but I'll kill you for it." he hissed. John just raised an eyebrow and got into a combat stance with his buckler raised and his sword pointed over it. "You want to know how?" John asked, not waiting for an answer before continuing. "Because combat is a dance, a way of life for me. You, however, treat it as a chore." With that, John moved forward and began his attack, dashing forward and making a swift stab, which Dau'thath barely avoided. The Yautja then felt two hands grab his shoulders just before a knee slammed into his gut, but the one with the buckler held on. The pommel of John's sword found its mark as it slammed into Dau'thath's biomask twice, causing hairline cracks to spiderweb from the already present slash in it. The Yauja was shoved back, falling to the ground, which John followed with a jumping stab. Dau'thath just barely rolled out of the way, slashing the young hybrid's forearm, leaving two shallow cuts. John recoiled, hissing in pain, but once he saw the acidic blood, something in his mind reminded him he was no longer human. He was something else,

Something stronger

Faster, deadlier,

Better than any human,

A xenomorph.

John's laughter filled the chamber, unnerving the Yautja and making Sarah mentally smile. "Ya'know, I never liked the name, John. My captors called me that for ease of conversation, but that's it. So, now I'm going to change it, call me… Jack." The renamed hybrid smiled sadistically as he pointed his short sword at Dau'thath. "And now, it's time for Jack… TO LET 'ER RIP!" he shouted gleefully as he charged at the Yautja, cackling all the while. Jack jumped and motioned he was going for a left slash, which Dau'thath got ready to block. But Dau'thath realized his mistake when the boy's form twisted, his razor tail moving to gut the Yautja. Dau'thath barely hunched over in time to avoid it, missing the claw that swung up and tore off his biomask. The force knocked the arrogant Yautja down and around. Finally realizing that he was hopelessly outmatched, Dau'thath began to scramble away. He was stopped when a taloned foot pressed down on him. He looked up to see Jack with a wicked grin on his face. "Heh, I told you were going to die if you stayed." the hybrid said as he slipped his short sword under Dau'thath's throat and grabbed the blade. With a quick yank, the arrogant Yautja was rid of his head. Stepping back, Jack took a deep breath, but his head snapped to his right when the sound of feet hitting the ground echoed in the chamber. There, stood A'jath, her biomask hiding her interested expression. "Oh, you here to fight me too?" Jack asked, sounding quite annoyed. The female Yautja shook her head. "No, I was sent to watch you." She explained, getting a sarcastic "that's not creepy" from Jack. A'jath sighed before continuing.

"But now, I'm sure my father will want to meet you."

(LINE BREAK)

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS! I HAVE GOT YOU WITH THE SUDDEN CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ok, jokes aside, I have nothing to say here, so goodbye friends!**


End file.
